Goodbyes
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: The time for saying goodbye had arrived for Harm and his daughter, Sarah. Tissue Warning!


**Title:** **_Goodbyes_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** The time for saying goodbyes has arrived for Harm and his daughter, Sarah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Break out your tissues people; you're going to need them with this one. It was a last minute piece I wrote after listening to Trish Yearwood's song 'How do I live'. It takes place in the future, but I won't tell you any more, you'll just have to read it.

**_Goodbyes _**

Harmon Rabb hankered down slowly near the headstone and cleared away some of the weeds and fallen leaves before laying the flowers before it. They'd had so little time together as man and wife, but what time they'd been given had been lived to the fullest. When she'd died he'd been devastated, only the love of his family and friends had kept him together. Their love and the unconditional love of his daughter, his gift, his Sarah, who needed him so much to be her father.

The doctors had told his beloved wife, having the baby would be dangerous, for them both. But she had disagreed; being adamant she was going to give him a child, even after he said it didn't matter. It did to her. She fought hard and finally won, and everyday their child grew inside her, was a day she was losing. She'd held on, even in the last few months when confided to the hospital bed she'd stayed positive.

Seeing the love in her eyes as the nurse had handed him his daughter had been something he'd never forget. She'd been so happy, so peaceful. That's when he knew he was going to lose her. She'd slipped away before his very eyes and there had been nothing he or the doctors could do.

Her funeral had been large, he'd stood by her coffin with his baby daughter in his arms and said goodbye. He'd lost his beloved Sarah, God had taken her and but given him his daughter, his baby Sarah. Named after her mother.

They visited every year on her birthday, at Christmas. It became a ritual. Year after year, no matter where they were posted, they always made it back.

"Dad?"

Harm looked back and saw his daughter; he smiled and accepted her hand up. His little girl wasn't little any more. She was a woman and so beautiful like her mother. Gold wings glinted on her uniform; she'd gone to the Naval Academy and become an aviator. He was retired now, but his daughter, his Sarah was just starting her career. "I'm fine honey."

"We should go dad, it's getting cold."

He nodded and looked down at the headstone again. "Goodbye my love," he whispered and touched the headstone of his beloved Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. "See you soon," he said even quieter.

Sarah slipped her arm around her father's waist. "Goodbye Mum," she said gently and then walked with him towards the car. "Aunt Harriet invited us to lunch, do you want to go?"

"Not this time, sweetheart," he answered her. "Bud will want to talk shop and I'm just not up to it today."

When her father had retired as JAG, Admiral Bud Roberts, Sarah's godfather, had filed the position. Her father had been proud and relieved he was leaving his officers in good hands. "Then lets go home and I'll make you some lunch."

"Sounds good, then I think I'll have a rest."

Sarah nodded. "Are you all right, dad?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, just tired."

"Okay." She drove them home, a three-bedroom house in the suburbs within Falls Church. She'd lived there until going to the Academy. Now she lived on base at Norfolk, it was easier; still she tried to get back to her father as much as she could. She worried about him, the last few years he seemed to get tired quickly. It was almost as if he was giving up. While he went up to lie down, she rang her Aunt Harriet and cancelled on lunch, she changed out of her uniform and then prepared a light lunch for herself and her dad. Going up to his room, she knocked lightly on the door and went in. Her dad was lying on the bed, he seemed peaceful enough and that bothered Sarah even more. Hesitating a little she moved to his side and knelt down, putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't stir, putting two fingers to his neck she felt for a pulse and found none. A sob escaped her lips and she sat heavily on the floor, hugging her legs. He was gone.

AJ Roberts found her like that after she called him. Gathering her in his arms he held her and left her cry, letting his father handle the arrangements. Grief pulled at his own heart, he'd lost his Uncle Harm. His mentor, the man who had encouraged him when he'd wanted to learn to fly. Who had helped him get into the Naval Academy, who had been there when he'd received his Gold Wings. Now he was gone.

It was a beautiful day, the day of Admiral Harmon Rabb's funeral. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Lt. Commander AJ Roberts sat beside Ensign Sarah Rabb; he hadn't left her side since her father's death. His brother, Lt. James Roberts sat with them too. Family and friends gathered to pay their last respects, all having given Sarah their condolences.

Admiral Bud Roberts carried the folded flag from the casket and handed it too her. "From a grateful nation."

She accepted the flag as he straightened and saluted. Above them six F-22's flew in formation, one broke off. The missing man formation, flown in respect for a remarkable officer and aviator.

As the mourners walked away, Sarah walked over to the coffin, still flanked by the Roberts' brothers. She put her hand on the lid and said with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye dad… Say hello to mum for me…I love you."

Then with a heavy heart, she turned and walked away with AJ and Jimmy. Goodbyes were done. Her dad was at peace, he was with the woman he'd loved and lost so many years ago. His Sarah. His wife.

The End.


End file.
